The Assassins of Chaos
by LocheNessToothbrush
Summary: I have looked death straight in the eye and made him cringe, I have seen men and women lay down their lives so that others may walk across their backs, I will fight until I meet Death again and I will conquer his gleaming city once again, for I am Altaïr, an assassin of Chaos, and you my friend, are my next victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So welcome to the Assassins of Chaos, a PJO fanfic w/ some Assassins Creed thrown in there, more like Percy is related to Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Edward, etc. Hey! It'll be fun none the less, and I'm gonna try to find a quote for every chapter, oh and I'm not even going to bother trying with Ancient Greek swearing, it'll just take hair out of my head**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO or HoO, for now**

**Quote #1: _Nothing _****_is True, Everything is Permitted ~Assassin's Creed_**

**This font means an authors note**

This means da story

"This be someone speaking"

_"Speaking in Ancient Greek"_

_Thinking or a Flashback_

**Remember that**

Chapter 1: When the World comes Crashing down:

Percy PoV:

My life has been pretty shitty lately, my douche of a brother, Mike Johnson, showed up with Nico's half brother Carter Smith, about 3 months ago, and it's been hell, getting Poseidon to claim him as his favorite son, Hades left Carter alone, still caring for Nico, I guess. But Mike and Carter were taking away our friends until all I have are, the Stolls, Grover, Thalia, who left the hunters to be with a certain death breath, Nico and Annabeth (Who we will get to shortly) but he's gone to far this time.

_Flashback!_

_As I walked into the deep green forest I was playing with the ring nervously in my hands, 'What if she doesn't like it?' See, I got back about a half hour ago, from Athena's quest to prove I can marry her daughter after about 8 years of dating, yeah I'm 24, problem?\_

_I was going to propose to her after we whoop her team in Capture the Flag, hopefully, either that or I'll just propose on the beach. So as I was walking through the dark green canopy, of course something had to go wrong, just my fucking luck.__  
_

_I heard a few twigs snap and I couldn't help myself, I started eavesdropping, and what I heard would shake my world for years to come._

_I heard an oh so familiar voice of Mike say 'C'mon, I wanna get started," as he pulled some blond into a kiss_

_That's when shit hit the fan,_

_I started to walk away, I don't care who my brother fucks, ew._

_As soon as Mike went to take his shirt off I heard, "Oh Mike, you are SOO much better than Percy!"_

_"When are you going to dump him Annabeth?"_

_"When he comes back, if he does."_

_That's when the tiny little spark of hope I had left for this motherfucking camp was stomped on, "Then I won't hold you the fuck up!" I shouted at them._

_"P-p-percy! H-how much d-did you s-see?" Annabeth stuttered._

_"All of it, I can't believe I was going to propose, eight fucking years of my life down the gods dammed drain, don't even try to come crawling back!" I shouted as I stormed off, after I threw that gods damned ring at them._

And that is how I got to where I am now, with Connor and Travis and Nico, no Thalia because apparently Nico found her eating faced with a certain Carter Smith. The Stolls are here because they don't like how they're treated for sticking with us. We stormed up the hill, and Peleus decided to fly away with us **I've always like the Stolls and Peleus, deal with it.** And we were never coming back.

So it took about a month for things to get better.

Nico and I were working through a heartbreak whilst the Stolls were trying to stay alive, not to many monster attacks, just having the Stolls rob a Wall-Mart without getting noticed or Nico and I keeping our sorry asses safe from hungry wolves, and the occasional hellhound.

Then shit hit the fan.

The Stolls had just gotten back from a Wall-Mart raid and then a huge wave of monsters attacked us, we fought bravely, but they were too many, eventually, we were overwhelmed and I awaited for the Underworld.

But when that didn't happen, I opened my eyes and saw the Stolls, Nico Peleus and I all standing in a black room with a man watching us.

The man had white skin with black hair and a cloak that seemed to have everything on it, Nico immediately drew his sword and my hand subconsciously dropped to Riptide, which was somehow in my pocket.

"No need for that Nico Di Angelo, I come in peace, as well as you Perseus Jackson, you may take your hand off of Anaklusmos, I am no threat to you," he stated calmly, while I didn't even notice that I had Riptide in my hand. I put the sword back in my pocket and tried to relax.

"Now, you should all know that I have been watching you for a couple years and I would like you to join me, my name is Chaos, creator of the universe and blah blah blah, and don't bow, I hate formalities," Chaos said

"Lord Chaos, what do you wish of us?" I asked carefully.

"I wish for the four of you and your Dragon, Peleus, to join my army, Connor and Travis will be made spies and you and Nico will be made Assassins, since you possess the bloodline of some of the greatest Assassins to ever roam this universe and Nico because children of Hades are always exceptional killers, well, do you except?" Chaos asked, looking at our amazed expressions.

I spoke up, knowing all of our answers, die or join the creator? The answer was simple, "We accept," I said bravely.

"Excellent! Know you all are going to receive my blessings for my assassins and spies, beware, you are all probably going to pass out, and when you wake up in my infirmary," Chaos said, then he blasted Nico and I with a dark energy and Connor and Travis with a white light, then as I lost consciousness, I watched him teleport us, Dragon and all into a big black vortex. Then my vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2:

**I think everyone gets the memo by now, I don't own PJatO or Assassin's Creed.**

**Our amazing quote today is from Pacific Rim, ****_"Numbers do not lie, Politicians and Businessmen lie, numbers, however do not lie, numbers, are the closest thing we have to the word of God."_**

**On that Happy Note let's begin!**

**AND REMEMBER THE FONT KEY FROM CHAPTER 1**

Percy PoV

When I woke up, the world was still spinning, and I noticed the room I was in. It was breath taking, the walls resembled space, with planets, stars, nebulas **for those of you who do not know, a nebula is where stars are born, I think. ** Then everything came rushing back to me, everything, Annabeth and Mike, Thalia and Carter, leaving, Chaos, Assassins and Spies, and I was ecstatic. I heard a groan and I rolled over to see a very tired Nico looking at the color shifting ceiling.

"Sup Nico" I greeted him

"Hey Perce, you remember why we're here?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yup" He said, popping the 'p'

Then we heard two groans, and we struggled to out feet, to see the stolls in their beds, not exactly looking very content.

"Sup guys" I greeted cheerfully

They groaned in response, then Nico and I noticed Peleus sleeping peacefully in the corner. Her scales were now pitch black with what looked like the universe on them.

"Impressive isn't it?" a voice came from behind us.

Nico and I whipped around, and we saw Chaos standing there, smiling gently.

"Lord Chaos," I said as Nico and I began to bow

"Agh! No! No bowing, with your newly acquired powers, I consider you all family, by the way, if it is ok with all of you, I wish to adopt all of you," Chaos stated

I managed to sputter out "We would be honored Lord Chaos,"

"No more Lord Chaos, just Chaos or father, by the way, you might want to take a look in the mirror, my son" Chaos said smugly.

He had a huge mirror appear behind Nico and, so I then noticed that we were in new outfits, I was in white robes with red trimmings (imagine Ezio in ACB's trailer) and Nico was in Black robes with red trimmings, we both had hoods that covered most of out face, but out nose and mouth were visible, I must say that we looked like assassins. I looked at my bracers and had a strange urge to flex my wrists, so I did and two knives came out, Nico took a step back and Chaos looked amused.

"Those are a combination of the hidden blades of your many great grandfathers Ezio Auditore and Edward Kenway, two of the bravest and most feared assassins ever to live, Nico, yours are just typical hidden blades, you have 2 ancestors who are assassins, both were K.I.A, but they fought to the bitter end.

He turned to the Stolls, "You two have no assassin blood in you, but you are both very stealthy so you will be made spies," as Chaos spoke those words, it seemed as if it was harder to see the Stolls, they seemed to melt into the surroundings more. On the bright side, they both stood up and walked over to us, their nausea suddenly disappearing. The Stolls had a mischievous look on their faces so I knew everything was back to normal.

"So what now?" I asked Chaos, "Training?"  
"No, you are already a natural with these weapons that I will give you, it is in your blood, and combined with my blessing, you are basically unstoppable. The two of you could topple an entire empire by yourselves if you wanted to. You might have to to that on a mission once or twice, but first, I would like to introduce you to your fellow assassins.

A few minutes later, Chaos brought us to our building and we met with a few figures who Chaos told to follow us down the black corridors, when we reached a cafeteria, Chaos ordered them to remove their hoods, as would we. Nico and I removed our hoods first and everyone looked a little shocked. Then they all went one at a time.

The first one stepped up, in black and gold robes, she introduced herself as Angel and removed her hood, and I couldn't believe my eyes

Standing before me was Bianca Di Angelo.

Nico and I rushed forward to hug her, but Nico got there first. He crushed Bianca and she laughed and told him to set her down, then she came over to me.

"Bianca, you have no idea how sorry I am that you died, I tried everything I could to prev-" but I was cut off by a certain death breath's sibling.

"Percy, I forgave you the moment I died, that's why I'm working beside you with Chaos," She smiled warmly at me and suddenly I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

The next assassin came up, who was in light grey robes that had a black trimming, he said his name was Blade, he removed his hood, and standing in front of me was Luke Castellan, looking slightly nervous

After a brief chat about how he was the true Hero of Olympus, the next person came up.

She introduced herself as Night, her robes were Black with a silver outline as she removed her hood I smiled as I saw Zoë Nightshade standing in front of me. She nodded at me, signaling we would talk later, and the next two were up.

From their body language, it was very obvious that they were a couple, the man had his hand wrapped around the woman's waist, and she was slightly snuggled into his shoulder. The man was in red robes with a black trimming, he introduced himself as Inferno and the lady was in white robes with a dark blue trimming, she introduced herself as Rose, they removed their hoods and my jaw probably hit the floor, here were Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. I smiled so wide I swear my face was going to split in half. Then the final one stepped forward.

She was in Green robes with a white trimming. She introduced herself as Dove. Dove looked more like a battlefield medic to me, not a fighter, she looked at me and removed her hood, and I cannot say I was to surprised to see Calypso standing in front of me. I should've guessed by know. What shocked me the most was that she walked up to Luke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, I beamed at them and they both seemed kind of relieved.

We started to share stories of the past years and a few girls, Zoë and Bianca admitted to having feelings for Nico and I. We looked at each other, walked up to them, picked them up, gave them each a kiss and for the rest of the stories Bianca was sitting on my lap as was Zoë for Nico. We have been here a Day and it's already better than my last month at Camp Half-Blood, I love this new planet, my new home, Abyss.

**_Meanwhile on Earth_**

At: CHB: Chiron's PoV

Search parties came and left daily, in search of the four heroes and the Dragon. Only I know where they have went, but I am sworn on the River Styx and Chaos's name to not tell or give any hints. Thalia and Annabeth were the most confused by the disappearances of their exes, they had started going out with Carter and Mike full time, losing the respect of many campers and myself, Nico and Percy would've gone to Tartarus and back to make them happy, and they threw it away. I knew that Nico and Percy had caught them in the act, but he was not to reveal that.

Narrator (my) PoV

Little did Chiron know that about 182 years later, after a majority of the campers would be immortal, a new threat would arise, and the betrayed heroes would return in a violent fashion.

ON OLYMPUS

The gods were bickering as usual. Apollo and Artemis about who was older, Zeus and Hera about him being faithful to her, Poseidon and Athena about who was better, Hades and Demeter about Persephone being treated properly and cereal, Ares and Aphrodite about where they should 'visit' next, Hephaestus was playing with some scraps, trying to contain his god-level ADHD, Dionysus and Hermes about whether Wine or the postal service benefitted the world better, Chaos was watching silently in the Shadows, yet he had to warn them of the full Titan Pantheon rising as well as Gaea. It would possibly be their bloodiest war yet and they would lose without his help, his sisters, the fates, had predicted it.

"ENOUGH!" Chaos shouted as he stepped out of his hiding place, all of the gods quieted at the sight of him.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe the pleasure of your attendance?" Zeus asked.

"I am here to inform you of grave news," Chaos said. "In about 180 years, the entire Titan Pantheon will rise, at least the male ones, the females wish to remain peaceful. And Gaea will rise with her giants at about the same time." The gods looked fearful.

"Is this the end of our rule?" Athena asked carefully

"No," Chaos stated "But it might be the bloodiest war you've ever seen though,"

"What do you mean 'might'?" Athena asked again.

"I was getting to that, I will send 8 of my personal Assassins to help you, I hope you all know the tales of the Assassins, beginning before the crusades?" Chaos asked

Ares looked up, and stated "Greatest warriors of all time, prevented the Templars from corrupting our Roman sides to work for them, prevented an apocalypse, got hatred in response, did not fight back, _Nothing is true, everything is permitted__, _a few of the best are are Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad, the crusades, Ezio Auditore, the renaissance era, Edward Kenway, the pirate of the exploration period, and Ratohnhaké:ton 'Connor' Kenway of the American Revolution to name a few **Sorry if that's a little inaccurate, I added my own little twist to the Juno/Minerva story in AC**" All the gods stared at Ares who looked around and said "I've kept tabs on them over the centuries, they're pretty cool."

Chaos spoke to clear awkward silence, "Yes Ares that is correct, the last few who have assassin blood flowing through their veins work for me, and all of them are demigods actually, and almost all of them hold a grudge against all of you, for not helping them when they needed it the most, not answering their prayers, I believe 4 of them do not despise all of you, so when they arrive, do not anger them, the medic has the power to take on 5 of you and not break a sweat, and Altaïr(Percy) well, he could win this war by himself, but he would be pretty tired afterwards, the blood of olympian gods and the four assassins Ares mentioned flow in his veins, he also has my blessing, for he is my son"

This got a few gasps to escape the Olympians mouthes, before they could ask who the mother was, Chaos was gone

**DUN DUN DUN, so that wraps up Chapter 2, I'll try to get Chap. 3 up soon, but I just got back from Wisconsin and I'm kinda tired, peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**Welcome back! So in this chapter, Percy, Nico and Co. will be heading back to ****earth, maybe a fight, maybe they'll be revealed, but due to request, I will show Annabeth and Thalia's reactions when they are unmasked. I'm not making Percy Alpha or Omega in this FanFic, 'cause that's overused. Hmmm... Another quote, _If you want a happy ending, it all depends when you stop telling the story, ~Desmond Miles, Assassins Creed 3, _if you have any quotes suggestions, let me know, 'cause I need some ideas, and without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Coming Home**

Nico/Delta PoV

It has been 182 years since Percy, or Altaïr, the Stolls, who didn't need a new name, and I all left home to join Chaos. 182 years since Zoë and I started dating, 182 years since Percy and Bianca started dating, and I'll bet your wondering, 182 years and you haven't proposed yet! Well actually Percy has, and I'm going to tonight, wish me luck!

Percy/Altaïr PoV

I was sitting in my living room with my lovely fiancé, Bianca Di Angelo, soon to be Bianca Jackson, watching Titanic, I think. Bi was snuggled into my shoulder and started to fall asleep, I smiled as she finally fell asleep and carried her bridal style to out bedroom, I got her under the covers, and then Chaos spoke in my mind.

_I'm going to need both of you in the throne room, Percy and Nico I have a new mission for you, but I can assure you that you are not going to like it_ Chaos said in my mind.

I sighed and began to walk towards Chaos's throne room. By the way, if you've never seen Chaos's throne room, you have never lived. It is beautiful, the entire universe is shown on the walls and Chaos's throne sits at the back so he can watch over it all. I began jogging towards the throne room and found Nico waiting for me.

"Sup Delta," I greeted him

"Sup Perce, you treating my sister okay?" He asked

"Yup, you treating my figurative sister okay?" I asked. I guess I should explain that one, Zoë and I have become very close, we both know what the other is thinking, Chaos believes we were twins in another life, so I consider her my sister, she also can speak proper english now, score!

"Better than you can imagine," Nico replied calmly.

"Good," I said.

Just then the doors the the throne room opened and there Chaos sat, looking slightly grim. I should also mention that Nico, Luke, Calypso and I all despise the the gods of earth, I overheard Zeus giving the order to find Nico and I so he could execute us, and everyone except Hestia, Artemis, Apollo and Dionysus agreed to these terms, provided by the newest fucking olympians, Carter and Mike, I didn't even bother to learn their domains, they were the 'heroes of olympus'. Eugh.

"Your next mission is on Earth, and you are required to help the gods against all the male titans, the giants and Gaea herself, you must understand that Earth was the second planet that I created with life, the first being Abyss. If Earth is plunged into Chaos, other worlds will burn, one by one, you leave tomorrow," Chaos said

I sighed, so did Nico, my eyes changed to black, signifying that I was angry, I should explain that one too, since I'm the heir to Chaos's throne, sweet, I got his eyes, they change with my emotions, when I'm calm or happy, they are my normal sea green, blue I'm sad, black I'm angry, purple, I'm anxious, orange, I'm in pain, emotionally, mentally or physically, and red, well, red means I'm about to tear a planet apart, so in other words, pure rage.

I looked at Nico, who had a scowl on his face and before he could say something stupid, I replied with, "As you wish father, are we given permission to kill those who oppose us, both hostile and friendly?"

Chaos looked surprised at this request, "Of course, my heir. Only you must have a valid reason and it cannot be something in the past, otherwise you would rip that planet apart, do you swear to abide by these terms?" Chaos asked

"I swear by the Rivers of Order and Chaos to obey these terms," I said. The Rivers of Order and Chaos are more binding than the River Styx, you break this oath, your soul will cease to exist.

"Alright, you may tell your crew, you are taking all of the other 6 Assassins."

That's when I knew that we needed to win this war, but that was overboard.

I sighed and walked back to wake Bianca. As I walked back I saw Luke and Calypso on their porch. I had to break it to them eventually, and since we leave tomorrow, better know then never.

"Sup Perce!" Luke shouted as I walked up the steps.

"We have to go back to earth, and before you say no, look at my eye color and notice the barely controlled rage in my voice, I don't want this either." I said

Luke and Calypso looked at each other, then nodded, "Okay, when do we leave?" Calypso asked.

"Tomorrow, Assassin robes only, and Cal, bring a few extra medical supplies," I said as I walked away.

Now I get to tell my fiancé.

I walked into our bedroom and shook her shoulder to wake her up, she looked at me dreary eyed, and I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" She asked, trying to fall back asleep.

"Pack, we have to back to earth, I have another war to win,"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine," Bi said as she stumbled to her feet, after about 30 minutes, she packed her medical supplies and a few robes and I packed my weapons and a few robes.

And on that happy note, I fell asleep with Bianca in my arms.

The next day, at Olympus

Third Person PoV

The gods had begun to argue again, about whether Chaos would actually help them or not. Gaea was rising, all the male Titans were back and as well as all of the Giants, things were looking bleak. Then the black vortex appeared and out walked Chaos with about 8 people behind him.

Percy/Altaïr PoV

The gods didn't even notice us. That is how arrogant they are, I heard two very familiar voices arguing over who was more awesome, Carter and Mike, gods dammit. They kept arguing until Chaos shouted "SILENCE!" All of them shut up, except for Mike, at least Carter knows when too keep his mouth shut. "We are Olympians! Who do you think you are?!" Mike bellowed.

"My name is Chaos you foolish young god, now shut your trap," That shut him up pretty fast.

"Now, I made you all a promise 182 years ago that I would send help in your current conflict, here is your help, 8 of my best Assassins, with their leader, who had taken on his ancestor's name Altaïr," Chaos said.

I stepped forward with my hood up, well we all had our hoods up. And then Mike shouted, "Ha! He looks like nothing! I could take him on!" Mike shouted.

"Bring it you foolish god," I spoke, in a deathly calm manner, which made me even more frightening, then the idiot charged.

His stance was terrible, his footwork needs improvement, I won't even draw my sword.

The gods looked like I was crazy as I had no weapon out as he charged me, 20 feet... 10... 5... 2... at the last minute, right as he swung his sword, I drew my hidden blade, caught his sword, flung him behind me, and placed my feet on him. One on his chest, and one on his sword arm. Riptide fell to the floor, out of his grip, and I scowled.

He began to shine gold, revealing his true form, but since I was granted immortality by Chaos, as all of us were, I did not look away. He flashed back to his throne and looked dumbfounded as I was still standing here, not ashes.

"Try that again and I shall make you fade," I said with the same calm manner.

"Enough Altaïr, take your forces to camp, your tent is awaiting," Chaos said as he snapped his fingers, he then summoned a black portal and walked into it.

Then I flashed all of us to camp.

**And that concludes Chapter 3: Coming Home. Tell me if you like it, and I'm looking into making a PJatO and Harry Potter crossover, until then, peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


End file.
